


A Bit of a Situation

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Power Bottom Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek is getting more and more comfortable around Stiles. Maybe a little too comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> For shealwaysreads, for her birthday! <3  
> Inspired by [ this](http://brave-gudari.tumblr.com/post/130822412327/sometimes-dereks-control-of-his-shift-slips/) adorable art.

Derek’s a lot more comfortable with himself these days. And Stiles definitely considers that a good thing, because Derek’s been guilty and angry for far too long. It’s nice to see him smile, nice to see him laugh.

Derek being comfortable with himself also means he’s more comfortable with his pack, spending a lot of time with all of them. And really, Stiles is all for that, too. Derek’s been yearning to belong, to be a part of something, to _matter_ , and he finally has that.

So Stiles totally doesn’t mind.

Except for right now.

He’s on the couch in the loft, studying the latest magic book Deaton gave him, trying to hone his spell work, when it happens. Derek, who’s dozing in his wolf form with his head on Stiles’ thigh, is suddenly very human and very naked.

He’s thankfully still laying on his stomach, so Stiles doesn’t see too much, but he definitely stares at Derek’s beautiful, perfect ass for far longer than he needs to. He manages to wrench his gaze away, but it’s too late.

“What’s wrong?” Derek says drowsily.

“What do you mean, _what’s wrong?”_ Stiles says, high and strangled.

“Your heart is racing,” Derek mumbles sleepily against Stiles’ leg.

“Probably because you’re naked!” Stiles says, louder than he intends. He’s just not prepared for this, okay? Usually he only ever sees Derek without his _shirt_. And it’s not going to be long before Derek starts smelling the unmistakable scent of his arousal, and Stiles does not need that level of awkward right now.

“You’ve seen me naked before,” Derek says, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Uh, I was fighting a _freaking warlock_ at the time, so no, I did not,” Stiles argues. Derek seems more than ready to just go back to sleep, so Stiles tentatively nudges him on the shoulder. “Okay, I’m gonna need you to either change back, or put on some pants. _Please_.”

Derek cracks an eye open at that, and looks up at Stiles for a moment before huffing out a “Fine.”

And instead of a naked man there’s suddenly a wolf again, and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he says with feeling, and goes back to his book.

It takes him a while before he can concentrate, though.

 

*

 

He’s at his computer, adding information to the pack’s personal database on mythical creatures, when he hears a strange bark-like howl. He goes to the window, and sees Derek down there in the grass, ears tilted toward him.

Stiles sighs, but goes downstairs anyway. “Why can’t you visit me like a normal person?” he asks, but of course, Derek doesn’t answer.

He just trots past Stiles, climbs the stairs, and noses his way inside Stiles’ room. Stiles follows, trying to look put upon, but he really doesn’t mind. It’s likely the betas are being noisy at the loft, disrupting Derek’s nap time.

Sure enough, Derek leaps into the bed and curls up right in the middle, his head just happening to rest on Stiles’ pillow. Stiles rolls his eyes, then goes back to work.

When he’s done, he stretches and sighs, deciding that he might like to take a nap, too. When he gets up and turns toward the bed, though, instead of a wolf there is, once again, a naked Derek. He’s on his side this time, treating Stiles to a view he is completely unprepared for.

He spins back around so fast he slams into his desk chair, making the whole thing rattle as the breath _oofs_ out of him. Well, that was smooth.

“Stiles?” Derek says, and his voice sounds so warm, it sends a shiver up Stiles’ spine. “You okay?”

“Derek,” Stiles says through his gritted teeth, refusing to turn around. “You can’t keep doing this to me.” It’s not fair. He can’t deal with this level of temptation.

“Oh. Sorry,” Derek says, sounding chagrined. Stiles hears some rustling, and then Derek says, “You can turn around now.”

Stiles does, expecting Derek to be dressed and ready to leave. (After the shirt incident, he always keeps spare clothes in Stiles’ dresser.) Instead, he’s just flipped the corner of the sheet over his hips to make himself decent.

He looks perfectly content to go back to snoozing, so Stiles clears his throat and says, “Why does this keep happening? The nakedness, I mean.”

Derek’s eyes slide back open, and he looks at Stiles thoughtfully. “Because I’m comfortable around you. So sometimes I completely relax, and my control just…slips. It’s because trust you, Stiles.”

“You shouldn’t,” Stiles mutters, because he knows the kind of things he’s been thinking about lately. And Derek’s repeated nakedness is just adding fuel to the fire.

“Why does it bother you?” Derek asks quietly, entirely without judgement.

Derek seems willing to wait, so Stiles sighs, trying to think of how to explain. “It makes me want things I can’t have, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to do,” he finishes in a hurry, feeling ready to bolt at any moment.

“You won’t,” Derek says firmly. “Come over here. You can do whatever you want,” he says, rolling onto his belly and closing his eyes again.

“Anything?” Stiles says, his voice more high-pitched than he’d like. He cautiously approaches the bed, feeling out of his depth.

“Yes,” Derek says, patting the space next to him before nestling his face into Stiles’ pillow.

“Uh, okay,” Stiles says. He carefully sits on the edge of the bed, just looking for a moment. Derek’s lower body is covered by the sheet, but just barely. He looks beautiful lying there, and it makes Stiles long to _touch_.

And, well, Derek said that he could.

He reaches out a hand, lets his fingers brush the back of Derek’s neck, before trailing down to explore the breadth of Derek’s shoulders. Stiles wants to appreciate every part of Derek, wants to touch and taste and _feel._ His fingertips slide down Derek’s spine, all the way to his lower back, before dragging their way back up. He cards one hand through Derek’s hair, while the other gently squeezes the base of Derek’s neck.

Derek suddenly surges up then, making Stiles unintentionally tighten his grip. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, his voice almost a growl, as he gazes intently at Stiles.

Stiles can only nod, letting his eyes flutter shut as Derek covers his mouth with his own. He eases them backward, then hovers over Stiles for a moment before lowering his body down. Stiles groans when he feels Derek’s obvious interest, automatically arching his hips up to drag his erection against Derek’s own.

Derek just kisses him harder, letting out a little moan as he does. Stiles lets his hands drift down to Derek’s hips, abruptly remembering that _he’s naked_. He rests his palms against Derek’s lower back, hesitating, before deciding he needs to feel Derek’s round, perfect ass at least once before this is over.

So he slides his hands down, squeezing and appreciating, his thumbs dipping between Derek’s cheeks in his enthusiasm.

Derek breaks the kiss then, breathlessly says, “Do you want to?” as he nuzzles Stiles’ neck.

“Want to what?” Stiles says, longing to be kissing Derek again.

When Derek bucks up into his hands, making his thumbs slip further down, he gets his answer. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, hardly believing this is actually happening. “Um, yeah.”

Derek gives him a pleased sort of smirk, and grabs the lube Stiles keeps tucked between the headboard and the mattress. He hands it over, and Stiles is suddenly back in his element, slicking up his fingers and using them the way he knows best.

While he opens Derek up, Derek alternates between kissing him and mouthing along his neck, his hips arching and making his cock drag pleasantly across Stiles’ belly. Derek’s making little growling sounds, and when he begins to twist and spread his fingers, they get louder and louder, sending little spikes of arousal through Stiles.

When Derek bites down harder than usual at the base of his neck, Stiles figures he’s probably teased him enough. He pulls his fingers free, and slides his hand beneath Derek, first to give a few playful strokes of his cock, then to quickly slick up his own.

Derek shuffles back, just far enough that the head of Stiles’ dick slips between his cheeks, and Stiles can’t help the little noise of anticipation he makes. Stiles grips the base hard as Derek gives him a little grin and keeps going, letting Stiles’ cock slowly press inside.

His hand slackens and falls away, though, when he catches sight of Derek’s face, his eyes shut and lips parted in pleasure. When Derek straightens and pushes the rest of the way down, it makes Stiles’ stomach clench up hard as the sensation drives a groan out of him.

Derek stays like that for a moment, thighs squeezing tight around Stiles’ sides, before he starts moving his hips in tiny little jerks. Stiles brings his knees up, bracing his feet against the bed and rocking up into Derek as he begins to thrust down.

That earns him an approving look, and Derek begins to flex his abs, making his whole body ripple as he begins to roll his hips. Stiles can’t resist reaching out, feeling Derek’s muscles tense beneath his fingers even as Derek’s movements make him gasp, make him want to surge up and get even deeper inside.

When he teases at Derek’s nipples, Derek’s breathing speeds up, along with his pace. Derek must be getting close, and Stiles drags his nails down Derek’s chest and stomach, grinning when it makes him shiver.

Derek’s cock looks like it must be aching, so Stiles wraps a hand around it, just beneath the head. It makes Derek groan and arch into it, his hips jolting. The sensation makes Stiles’ toes curl, and he begins to jerk Derek off in determined strokes, letting Derek work himself between his hand and his dick.

It must be a good combination, because Derek gets a few short, sharp thrusts through his tight fist before he’s coming, still riding Stiles’ cock as he shudders through it. Stiles keeps stroking him, loving the way Derek seems to experience his orgasm with his whole body.

It reminds him how close he is, though, how desperate he is to come.

When Derek stills, settling down heavy into Stiles’ lap, he grabs Derek by the shoulders and pulls him down against him. He gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips before he smoothly rolls them over, keeping himself inside.

Derek’s eyes flare red in surprise, but he makes no move to change their position, and instead pulls Stiles down for another kiss. His hips twitch impatiently as he slips his tongue against Derek’s, but it still takes Stiles a moment to break away and start thrusting in earnest.

Derek’s hands settle against his sides, a gentle encouraging pressure, and says, “Come on. As hard as you want, Stiles.”

And that’s all the invitation he needs. He stops holding back, lets himself pump into Derek in powerful thrusts, knowing he’s too close to last long. He digs his knees into the bed, hips working hard for that last little bit of pleasure to push him over the edge.

He gets it when Derek arches up, thighs squeezing and pulling Stiles forward, and his whole body tightens as he finally comes deep inside. He rolls his hips, gasping, as he shudders his way through his release.

He melts down onto Derek’s chest, feeling breathless and incredibly sated. Derek’s hands are stroking along his back, soothing, and he’s drifting pleasantly when Derek says, “That was definitely unexpected.”

Stiles lifts his head at that, disbelieving. “You told me I could come over here and do whatever I wanted. What did you expect to happen?”

“I was thinking you’d take a nap with me, maybe ask me on a date,” Derek says, sounding amused. “But this works too.”

“Is asking you out still an option?” Stiles asks, smiling. “Or did I miss my chance?”

“You definitely didn’t miss it,” Derek says softly.

“Okay, good,” Stiles says. “Derek, do you want to take a nap, and then go on a date with me?”

Derek laughs, then pulls Stiles into a kiss. “I’d love to.”

“Me, too,” Stiles says, kissing Derek’s jaw and then nuzzling against his neck, letting out a sigh when Derek’s arms come up around him, holding him tight. He closes his eyes, imagining what they could do for their first date.

But it’s with Derek, so he knows it’s going to be awesome, no matter what.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
